memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jean-Luc Picard
Jean-Luc Picard era un celebre e rispettato ufficiale della Flotta Stellare che ha prestato servizio durante la seconda metà del XXIV secolo. Gli apici della sua carriera sono rappresentati dalla sua posizione di ufficiale comandante delle seguenti navi stellari della Federazione: prima, la , in seguito la , ed infine la . In questi ruoli, Picard non solo fu testimone delle principali svolte della recente storia galattica, ma giocò anche un ruolo determinante in questi eventi, stabilendo il primo contatto come capitano della nave ammiraglia della Federazione con non meno di 27 specie aliene, inclusi i Ferengi ed i Borg, così come diventò il principale punto di contatto con il Q Continuum, intervenendo come Arbitro di Successione, scegliendo l'ex leader dell'Impero Klingon, il cancelliere Gowron, ed esponendo l'Impero Stellare Romulano come sostenitori dei suoi principali rivali, favorendo in seguito un movimento clandestino di dissidenti per ottenere un appiglio del pianeta natale romulano. Egli continuò a servire come capitano della Enterprise-E, la sesta nave stellare a portarne il nome, almeno fino al 2379. File personale di Picard.]] * Numero seriale: SP 937-215 * Grado attuale: Capitano * Recente assegnazione: Ufficiale comandante della * Precedenti assegnamenti: ** Capitano, [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)]], (2333-2355) ** Capitano, , (2364-2371) ** Capitano, , (2372-) Biografia Infanzia Jean-Luc Picard nacque a La Barre, Francia sulla Terra il 13 luglio 2305. ( ) Lui e suo fratello, Robert, passarono la loro infanzia curando il vigneto di famiglia con il loro padre, Maurice. Preoccupato dalla conservazione dei propri valori familiari, Maurice e sua moglie, Yvette, educarono i loro figli secondo le antiche tradizioni, evitando in particolare ogni tecnologia superflua. ( ) Da bambino, Jean-Luc prese lezioni di piano, ma infine le abbandonò per il timore di suonare davanti a un pubblico. In seguito se ne rammaricò, in quanto la sua musica era molto gradita a sua madre. ( ) Da bambino, Jean-Luc sognava avventure ed esplorazioni. Era appassionato di navi stellari, di cui era solito costruirne i modellini. ( ) Inoltre, era letteralmente catturato dalla Phoenix, la prima nave stellare umana in grado di viaggiare a curvatura, che aveva ammirato diverse volte allo Smithsonian Institution. ( ) Come suo nipote René, Jean-Luc scrisse una tesina premiata sulle navi stellari. ( ) Da ragazzo, Jean-Luc assistette al deterioramento repentino di suo nonno, da una figura intelligente e potente ad un esile ombra di un uomo, che a malapena riusciva a trovare la strada di casa sua. ( ) , nel XXIV secolo, il francese era considerata una lingua arcaica, ma Picard potrebbe aver parlato in francese con la sua famiglia durante l'infanzia e ricordava ancora bene le filastrocche francesi come "Frère Jacques", come citato in . In alcune occasioni in cui si trova in difficoltà dice "merde", come in e .}} Gli anni all'Accademia Jean-Luc provocò un certo disappunto quando lasciò i vigneti curati da generazioni dalla propria famiglia, per dedicarsi all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. ( ) Sebbene non riuscì ad essere ammesso al suo primo approccio, Picard riuscì con il secondo tentativo nel 2323. In seguito, diventò uno dei cadetti più brillanti del suo corso. ( ) La carriera di Picard presso l'Accademia fu alquanto difficile – anni dopo, Picard riconobbe come il giardiniere dell'Accademia, Boothby, sia stato di aiuto per consentirgli di sviluppare un atteggiamento maturo. ( ) Fra gli amici di Picard all'Accademia, vi erano Donald Varley, Cortin Zweller, Marta Batanides e un conoscente chiamato "A.F.", che riteneva responsabile per il fallimento del suo semestre di chimica organica, e le cui iniziali furono da lui incise nella corteccia dell'olmo, tanto caro a Boothby. ( ) Presso l'Accademia, Picard sviluppò l'interesse per l'archeologia. Il suo professore, Richard Galen, lo incoraggiò caldamente per continuare in questo campo, ma alla fine Picard rifiutò la sua offerta di diventare un archeologo. ( ) Picard inoltre eccelleva nelle attività sportive. Egli vinse la maratona dell'Accademia della Flotta Stellare nell'aprile del 2323 su Danula II, diventando la prima matricola a vincere la gara. ( ; Album della famiglia Picard) Durante un incontro di lotta libera, Picard afferrò un Ligoniano sollevandolo sul dorso e atterrandolo nei primi quattordici secondi. ( ) Durante il suo secondo anno, Picard venne assegnato per l'addestramento al pianeta Morikin VII, dove fece il suo primo incontro con i Nausicaani, che avevano un avamposto sull'asteroide vicino. ( ) Il 20 aprile 2327, Picard accetta un invito per presenziare alla cerimonia dei laureandi presso lo Yuri Gagarin Hall. (Album della famiglia Picard) sembra suggerire che Beverly Crusher conosca e ricordi Picard dai suoi giorni passati all'Accademia come un "arrogante". Questo sarebbe impossibile, tuttavia, in quanto Crusher nacque un anno dopo che Picard entrò in Accademia e avrebbe avuto solo tre anni quando si laureò. Comunque, lei potrebbe solo aver fatto riferimento a storie che ha sentito a suo riguardo, risalenti a quel periodo. Nemesis inoltre propone un giovane Picard completamente calvo, mentre era all'Accademia, benché sia che mostrano una sua completa capigliatura dopo questo periodo, non è da escludersi che egli abbia scelto di rasarsi completamente in gioventù.}} Inizio della carriera nella Flotta Stellare Poco dopo il diploma nel 2327, la promettente carriera di Picard stava quasi per terminare bruscamente durante una sosta presso la base stellare Earhart. Durante una rissa in un bar a causa di una partita a dom-jot, egli fu trafitto al cuore da un Nausicaano, e subì un intervento chirurgico di emergenza per sostituire il suo cuore. In seguito raccontò a Wesley Crusher che si mise a ridere dopo aver visto la lama conficcata nel suo torace. Questo evento lo aiutò a capire quanto fosse vulnerabile, rendendolo più desideroso di rischiare per lasciare il suo segno nell'universo, ma lo realizzò solo quando Q gli propose di modificare l'esito di questo incidente nel 2369. ( ) , l'ammiraglio Nakamura richiamato in un flash-back, era in servizio a bordo della mentre era tenente, con il neo-assegnato guardiamarina Picard.}} Da ufficiale junior, Picard era il più vicino fra gli amici di Walker Keel ed entrò anche in buoni rapporti con Jack Crusher e la sua fidanzata, Beverly Howard. ( ) Picard dimostrò notevoli capacità di comando all'inizio della sua carriera, in particolare quando condusse una squadra di sbarco su Milika III per salvare un ambasciatore. Questo incidente sarà menzionato in seguito da Q come uno degli eventi cruciali della formazione della personalità di Picard. ( ) Quando era un giovane tenente, Picard partecipò al matrimonio del figlio di Sarek, dove incontrò brevemente Sarek e Spock per la prima e unica volta prima degli anni 2360. ( ) , riguardo il trattamento di personaggi provenienti dalla serie classica, pertanto deriva solo da una deduzione che il figlio in questione sia Spock. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) La frase di Picard nell'episodio afferma esclusivamente che egli incontrò Spock in precedenza, ma non stabilisce esplicitamente quando accadde, anche se probabilmente si trattava di questo matrimonio.}} A bordo della Stargazer Picard venne assegnato come controllore di volo a bordo della . Nel 2333, in qualità di tenente comandante, egli assunse il comando del vascello quando il capitano venne ucciso sulla plancia. La Flotta Stellare premiò Picard promuovendolo al grado di capitano, facendo di lui uno dei più giovani ufficiali della Flotta Stellare che abbia mai ottenuto quella posizione. ( ) Picard rimase al comando della Stargazer per ventidue anni. , nel quale si afferma che Picard perse la Stargazer nel 2355.}} Nel 2342, Picard aveva un appuntamento romantico con una donna chiamata Jenice presso il Café des Artistes di Parigi. Tuttavia, intimorito dalla prospettiva di un possibile rapporto futuro, lasciò Jenice, che in seguito sposò Paul Manheim. ( ) Durante le Guerre Cardassiane, la Stargazer fu coinvolta in un'offerta di tregua da parte della Federazione. Dopo aver stabilito il primo contatto con una nave da guerra cardassiana, Picard abbassò gli scudi della nave in segno di buona volontà, ma il comandante cardassiano ignorò quel gesto e disabilitò le armi e il motore a impulso della Stargazer. La Stargazer riuscì tuttavia a gestire la situazione e fuggì via. ( ) Nel 2354, Picard era in una missione di ricognizione quando salvò la vita di un membro della squadra alle spese di un altro; Jack Crusher perì nel compimento del suo dovere. Picard incontrò la vedova di Crusher, Beverly, sulla Base stellare 32 per presenziare ai funerali; questo era uno dei primi ricordi di Wesley Crusher in proposito. ( ) Nel 2355, la Stargazer rimase seriamente danneggiata in una battaglia con un vascello nemico sconosciuto, poi scoperto essere una nave Ferengi. Picard riuscì a distruggere il vascello nemico sfruttando il motore a curvatura della Stargazer in una manovra tattica unica (in seguito definita "Manovra Picard"), ma fu costretto ad abbandonare la Stargazer. Le sue azioni durante questa battaglia vennero in seguito chiamate in causa dal procuratore della Flotta Stellare Phillipa Louvois, ma egli fu esonerato dal consiglio di inchiesta e in seguito premiato con il riconoscimento dell'Ordine di Tattica Grankita (Classe di Eccellenza) per lo sviluppo della Manovra Picard. L'incontro con il vascello Ferengi, conosciuto in seguito come la Battaglia di Maxia, alla fine tornò a tormentare Picard. DaiMon Bok, il cui figlio fu ucciso durante la battaglia, tentò due volte di cercare la vendetta su Picard. ( ; Album della famiglia Picard da ) Capitano dell' Enterprise Nel 2364, Picard venne assegnato al comando della neo-commissionata nave stellare di , il comando più prestigioso della Flotta Stellare. Eghi comandò la nave per sette anni, partecipando in numerose e importanti missioni, fra le quali vi sono la sconfitta delle invasioni Borg degli anni 2366 e 2369, e il suo comando della flotta che che assediò il confine Klingon-Romulano durante la Guerra Civile Klingon. , quando Picard parlò con Ishara Yar in infermeria, raccontò che aveva incontrato Tasha per la prima volta quando la nave di Picard e la nave alla quale Tasha era stata assegnata in quel periodo risposero ad una chiamata di soccorso, e Tasha si trovava sulla superficie del pianeta per aiutare i coloni feriti. Poiché Tasha era sull' Enterprise quando la nave lasciò il molo spaziale per la sua prima missione, sembrerebbe che Picard si trovasse al comando di un'altra nave, quando incontrò Tasha.}} Picard reclutò la maggior parte del suo staff, come due giovani ufficiali che lo avevano impressionato positivamente nel loro primo incontro. Geordi La Forge una volta condusse uno shuttle per iln giro di ispezione di Picard, e passò tutta la notte a ricostruire una parte del motore sul quale Picard ebbe qualcosa da ridire, e Picard fu testimone quando Natasha Yar rischiò la sua vita per salvare i coloni da un campo minato carneliano. Egli inoltre scelse William T. Riker come suo primo ufficiale e lo promosse a comandante senza nemmeno averlo visto, impressionato dai rapporti sull'indipendenza e autonomia del giovane ufficiale. ( ) Qualche mese dopo aver preso il comando, Picard ricevette l'offerta di una promozione a comandante dell'Accademia della Flotta Stellare con il grado di ammiraglio direttamente dall'ammiraglio Gregory Quinn, ma rifiutò per mantenere il comando della Enterprise. ( ) Sebbene Picard spesso difendeva caldamente un'interpretazione restrittiva della Prima Direttiva, la infranse in diverse occasioni, quando riteneva che ciò fosse giustificato. Così, nel 2364, egli consentì ad una donna Edo di riconsiderare il suo "dio" dallo spazio, e nel 2366, Picard portò un leader Mintakano a bordo dell' Enterprise, in modo da riparare al danno arrecato a causa della contaminazione culturale. ( ) Successivamente, nel 2370, l' Enterprise, per mano del dottor Nikolai Rozhenko, trasportò un gruppo di Boraalani primitivi a bordo da Boraal II prima di una dissipazione atmosferica che lo avrebbe reso inabitabile. Anche se in violazione della Prima Direttiva, Picard ordinò la riallocazione dei Boraalani. ( ) Nel 2369, quando l' Enterprise fu sottoposta ad un fascio di barioni presso la Stazione Remmler, Picard scoprì il piano architettato da alcuni mercenari, per rubare rifiuti tossici del nucleo di curvatura della nave. Egli riuscì ad avere la meglio su tutti gli intrusi disseminando trappole nelle varie sezioni della nave. Picard usò anche la tecnica della presa vulcaniana su uno di loro. ( ) Incontri con l'entità Q Al comando dell' Enterprise nella sua prima missione, Picard stabilì il primo contatto con un membro del Q Continuum – Q. Picard e i suoi ufficiali superiori dovettero affrontare un processo per l'immaturità del genere umano. Per dimostrare la dignità della propria specie, Picard ha dovuto risolvere il "mistero della Stazione Farpoint." L'equipaggio dell' Enterprise scoprì che gli abitanti di Deneb IV, i Bandi, avevano catturato un essere spaziale gigantesco avente peculiarità abitative sfruttato per i loro scopi. L' Enterprise contribuì a liberare la creatura, e Q, in qualche modo frustrato dal successo dell'equipaggio, si ritirò, sebbene abbia lasciato intendere che non sarebbe stato il loro ultimo incontro. ( ) Così, quello stesso anno, Q creò un "gioco" stravagante e mortale per l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise al fine di dimostrare che aveva concesso a Riker le abilità di un Q. In ultima analisi, Riker rifiutò questi nuovi poteri, e Q scomparve nuovamente. ( ) Un anno dopo, nel 2365, Q espresse innanzitutto un grande interesse nell'entrare a far parte dell'equipaggio di Picard. Quando Picard declinò la richiesta, Q tentò di mostrare quanto sarebbe stato utile scaraventando l' Enterprise nella rotta di un cubo Borg. Q stava sperando di di dimostrare che la Federazione era del tutto impreparata per incontrare alcune fra le specie più potenti che esistevano nell'universo. Infine, Picard fu costretto a chiedere l'aiuto di Q per sfuggire all'inseguimento implacabile del vascello Borg. ( ) Un quarto incontro con Q si verificò nel 2366, quando gli altri membri del Continuum lo avevano spogliato della sua onnipotenza e immortalità, come punizione per la sua irresponsabilità. Q si rifugiò sull' Enterprise e, benché Picard ed il resto dell'equipaggio inizialmente non erano affatto convinti della sincerità degli argomenti di Q, il capitano accettò di fornire a Q un asilo temporaneo. Presto l' Enterprise iniziò a subire gli attacchi dei Calamariani, tuttavia Q decise di porre fine alla sua esistenza allo scopo di evitare ulteriori rischi all'equipaggio dell' Enterprise, ma l'intervento di un altro membro del Q Continuum trattenne Q dall'autosacrificarsi, e ripristinò i suoi poteri riconoscendo il suo atto di altruismo. ( ) Verso la fine del 2367, Q ritornò sull' Enterprise per ringraziare "appropriatamente" Picard per il suo ruolo svolto nell'aiutarlo a riconquistare la sua posizione nel Continuum. Al momento, Picard era in riunione con Vash, che aveva incontrato su Risa l'anno precedente. Q decise di impartire a Picard una lezione sull'amore e riunì il capitano, Vash, e l'equipaggio al comando dell' Enterprise in uno scenario elaborato sullo stile dell'antica leggenda di Robin Hood. Q stesso assunse il ruolo dello sceriffo di Nottingham. Alla fine Picard apprese ka sua lezione, e tutti vennero riportati sull' Enterprise. Incuriosito da Vash, però, Q le offrì di portarla in un viaggio per esplorare vari siti archeologici della galassia, e lei accettò. ( ) Nel 2369, Q ancora una volta apparve a bordo dell' Enterprise, questa volta per istruire Amanda Rogers, un'umana che era figlia di due Q e possedeva inconsapevolmente i poteri di Q. Nonostante l'atteggiamento petulante e acerbo di Q non servì a entrare nelle grazie di Amanda, egli infine la convinse di accompagnarlo nel Continuum per imparare ad utilizzare le sue nuove abilità. ( ) In quello stesso anno, Q apparve a Picard quando questi venne ferito mortalmente in un agguato Lenariano. Apparendo come "Dio", Q disse a Picard che era morto a causa del suo cuore artificiale, e gli offrì la possibilità di ritornare all'incidente della sua gioventù, permettendogli di rivivere gli eventi che lo portarono ad essere ferito a morte per cambiare la storia. Anche se Picard riuscì a modificare gli eventi, egli infine realizzò che quell'esperienza – e la sua precedente natura di un giovane arrogante e sfrontato – era parte della propria identità, e aveva contribuito a forgiarlo nell'ufficiale della Flotta Stellare di successo che era diventato. Sebbene fosse incerto sulla realtà di quell'esperienza, Picard provò gratitudine per la rivelazione innescata da Q. ( ) Nel 2370, Q ritornò sull' Enterprise per continuare il processo contro l'umanità. Sostenendo che l'udienza iniziata sette anni prima, in realtà non era mai terminata, Q proclamò l'umanità colpevole di "essere inferiore" e informò Picard che la sua specie stava per essere distrutta. Egli mandò Picard in un viaggio attraverso il tempo nel suo passato, presente e futuro, dove venne presentato con un paradosso temporale nella forma di un eruzione di anti-tempo nel sistema Devron. In questo paradosso, Picard stesso era responsabile della creazione dell'anomalia che si propagava a ritroso nel tempo normale (l'anti-tempo manifesta proprietà opposte al tempo normale), distruggendo così l'umanità nel passato. Tuttavia, oltre a spedire Picard nel salto temporale, Q gli fornì anche alcuni indizi per comprendere la natura del paradosso. In ultima analisi, Picard determinò la soluzione ed escogitò un modo per richiudere l'eruzione di anti-tempo in tutti e tre i periodi temporali. In seguito al successo del capitano, Q rivelò che l'intera esperienza era in realtà una prova, volta a determinare se l'umanità era in grado di espandere i propri orizzonti nella comprensione di alcuni degli avanzati concetti dell'universo. Durante la sua partenza, Q promise di continuare a tenere d'occhio l'umanità, proclamando che "il processo non ha mai fine." ( ) Incontri con i Borg Nel 2365, Q scaraventò l' Enterprise 7.000 anni luce all'interno dello spazio inesplorato, nella traiettoria di un cubo Borg. Anche se l' Enterprise subì alcune perdite, diventò la prima nave conosciuta dalla Federazione ad essere sopravvissuta ad un incontro con i Borg e quindi riuscì a comunicare alla Flotta Stellare dell'esistenza dei Borg. ( ) Un anno dopo, nel 2366, i Borg lanciarono la loro prima invasione dello spazio della Federazione. Un solo cubo distrusse la colonia New Providence e la , oltre a rapire Picard quando l' Enterprise tentò di intervenire. Picard fu parzialmente assimilato e diventò un drone Borg noto come Locutus dei Borg. Il cubo proseguì verso la Terra e si scontrò con la Flotta Stellare nella Battaglia di Wolf 359, che si concluse con la distruzione di 39 vascelli della Federazione. All'arrivo sulla Terra, una squadra di sbarco proveniente dall' Enterprise recuperò con successo Picard e sfruttò la sua connessione con i Borg per impiantare falsi dati nel cubo, distruggendolo. ( ) Venne rivelato anni dopo che la sua assimilazione e il tempo passato nel Collettivo avevano lasciato un effetto profondamente inquietante nella vita di Picard. ( ) L' Enterprise incontrò nuovamente i Borg nel 2368 quando l'equipaggio salvò un drone Borg da una navetta Borg precipitata. Questo drone era stato tagliato fuori dal Collettivo e riguadagnava lentamente un identità individuale, finendo per essere chiamato Hugh. Inizialmente, il piano che venne elaborato prevedeva l'utilizzo di Hugh per distruggere il collettivo nella sua interezza, anche se il dottor Beverly Crusher si oppose allo sterminio di un'intera specie – anche se si trattava dei Borg. Picard infine affrontò Hugh, che riconobbe immediatamente Picard come Locutus. Picard interpretò la parte di Locutus mentre parlava con Hugh, per simulare l'autorità al quale Hugh era abituato. Tuttavia, Geordi La Forge, Data, il dottor Crusher e altri membri dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise avevano avuto un profondo impatto nell'ex drone. Anche Guinan, che inizialmente non voleva avere niente a che fare con Hugh, gli insegnò che la resistenza non era inutile. Il pianeta natale di Guinan era stato distrutto tempo fa dai Borg, ma il fatto che Guinan era ancora viva costituiva la prova di questa affermazione. Quando Picard ricordò a Hugh che la "resistenza era inutile", Hugh lo informò che non era cosi. Quando Picard disse a Hugh che La Forge sarebbe stato assimilato, Hugh affermò che La Forge non avrebbe voluto esserlo. Quando Picard disse che ciò era irrilevante, Hugh specificò che egli (e Hugh utilizzò la parola "Io") non avrebbe assistito all'assimilazione di La Forge. Picard rimase sbalordito dalle parole del drone Borg e decise che non avrebbe potuto mandare Hugh indietro con il file che avrebbe distrutto i Borg. Picard offrì a Hugh asilo a bordo dell' Enterprise, ma Hugh disse che il Collettivo non avrebbe smesso di cercarlo fino al suo ritrovamento. Hugh accettò di tornare indietro al sito dello schianto e di essere riportato nel Collettivo, per proteggere l' Enterprise dal pericolo. ( ) L'individualità presente in Hugh si diffuse nella nave sul quale venne accolto, provocando una separazione catastrofica della nave dal resto del Collettivo. Questo mini-collettivo ribelle non sapeva come affrontare la propria libertà, cadendo così sotto l'influenza dell'androide Lore. Lore li convinse ad aiutarlo nel suo piano di conquista della Terra. Usando la nave ribelle, attaccarono diversi avamposti prima di venire rintracciati dall'equipaggio della Enterprise-D. Essi distrussero la nave Borg e furono in grado di convincere i membri superstiti del mini-collettivo dell'inaffidabilità di Lore. Il mini-collettivo quindi scomparve nello spazio e non fu mai più incontrato. ( ) Ci furono alcuni membri della Flotta Stellare che biasimarono Picard per la distruzione della task force di Wolf 359. Benjamin Sisko, che era in servizio come primo ufficiale della in quel frangente, perse sua moglie Jennifer durante l'attacco. Picard e Sisko infine si incontrarono nel 2369, in quanto l' Enterprise fu il primo vascello della Flotta Stellare a giungere su Deep Space 9. Sisko inizialmente era visibilmente ostile nei confronti di Picard, ma in seguito riuscì a perdonarlo. Sisko inoltre diede a Picard la sua lettera di dimissioni, che Picard non inoltrò, sentendo che Sisko era la persona giusta per il comando di Deep Space 9. ( ) Nel 2373, i Borg lanciarono la lor seconda invasione della Federazione, e ancora una volta l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise giocò un ruolo importante nella loro sconfitta. Inizialmente, l' Enterprise non avrebbe dovuto partecipare alla Battaglia del settore 001, in quanto secondo il Comando della Flotta Stellare, Picard avrebbe introdotto un "elemento instabile in una situazione già critica". Vedendo che i Borg stavano avendo la meglio sulla flotta, Picard ordinò all' Enterprise di recarsi sulla Terra per intervenire. Egli fu determinante nella sconfitta dell'invasione principale e sventò il tentativo dei Borg di impedire la formazione della Federazione modificando il corso della storia. ( ) Kamin e la sonda Ressikana Nel 2368, l' Enterprise incontrò una sonda spaziale di origine ignota, che emetteva un raggio nucleonico diretto su Picard. Questo provocò la sua perdita di coscienza ed il successivo risveglio su un mondo sconosciuto dove era conosciuto come il fabbro chiamato Kamin ed era sposato con Eline. Picard in seguito scoprì che Kamin era un membro della comunità Ressik ubicata sul pianeta Kataan. Per cinque anni, Picard si aggrappò alla sua vita passata a bordo dell' Enterprise, cercando il modo per ritornare, ma infine si adagiò nella sua nuova esistenza come Kamin, avendo avuto due bambini con Eline e alla fine un nipotino. In circa 35 anni, Picard trascorsi nella parte di Kamin, egli imparò a suonare il flauto Ressikano, si dilettò in astronomia e analizzò campioni di terreno del pianeta, ottenendo la conferma che Kataan ormai era un pianeta morente. Verso la fine della sua vita su Kataan, Picard apprese che Kataan era stato distrutto più di 1.000 anni prima, e gli abitanti della comunità Ressik avevano progettato la sonda per condividere la memoria e le esperienze del loro popolo con qualcuno che avesse potuto tramandare il ricordo della loro civiltà. Egli si risvegliò sull' Enterprise di nuovo come Jean-Luc Picard, e scoprì che aveva vissuto un'intera vita in solo 25 minuti. La sonda venne raccolta dall' Enterprise e smontata. Un flauto Ressikano fu rinvenuto all'interno della sonda e Riker lo consegnò nelle mani di Picard. ( ) Picard considerava il flauto come uno dei suoi beni più preziosi e nel 2379 egli lo teneva ben in vista sulla sua scrivania nella sala tattica a bordo della . ( ; ) * Tarda carriera Nel 2371, la USS Enterprise-D fu perduta su Veridiano III, con lo scafo principale del vascello precipitato sulla superficie del pianeta. Non ci furono vittime, e la maggior parte dell'equipaggio senior venne riassegnato alla , la sesta nave stellare della Federazione a portarne il nome. Picard riprese la sua funzione di ufficiale comandante e gli fu dato un nuovo codice di autorizzazione: "Picard-4-7-alpha-tango." Dopo un rodaggio durato un anno, la nuova Enterprise andò quasi persa quando gli ufficiali al comando decisero di sacrificare la nave al fine di preservare il futuro della Terra dal tentativo dei Borg di cambiare il corso della storia. Fortunatamente, l'equipaggio riuscì a sventare il piano dei Borg, evitando di distruggere l' Enterprise. ( ) Due anni dopo, nel 2375, Picard ordinò di portare l' Enterprise-E sul pianeta natale dei Ba'ku all'interno del Briar Patch, quando apprese che il suo ufficiale addetto alle operazioni, il tenente comandante Data, assaltò alcuni membri della squadra di ricercatori sul posto, probabilmente a causa di un malfunzionamento dell'androide. Picard riuscì a catturare Data e scoprì un complotto dell'ammiraglio Matthew Dougherty e altri nel Consiglio della Federazione per trasferire i Ba'ku contro il loro volere. Picard si oppose a Dougherty, rendendo pubbliche le sue azioni. ( ) Picard continuò al comando dell' Enterprise fino al 2379, quando la nave venne inviata su Romulus dopo il colpo di stato architettato dal Pretore Shinzon. Shinzon era un clone di Picard creato da un precedente governo Romulano – essi intendevano sostituire il capitano con una loro spia. In seguito al cambio di governo, il piano fu abbandonato e Shinzon fu mandato a morire su Remus. Egli invece si riprese prosperando il proprio potere e diventando un leader di grande successo durante la Guerra del Dominio. Shinzon utilizzò un arma a raggi thalaron per eliminare i componenti del Senato Romulano e pianificò di fare lo stesso sulla Terra. Egli aveva bisogno di Picard al fine di riparare i disordini del proprio patrimonio genetico. In una battaglia sfrenata fra l' Enterprise e la nave ammiraglia di Shinzon, la Scimitar, Picard riuscì alla fine ad abbordare la nave nemica ed eliminare Shinzon. Data salvò la vita di Picard, trasportando il capitano indietro sull' Enterprise, prima di sacrificare la sua stessa vita; egli distrusse la Scimitar aprendo il fuoco sull'arma thalaronica con un phaser, salvando così oltre 800 fra uomini e donne che si trovavano a bordo dell' Enterprise. ( ) Rapporti medici Picard rimase sempre in ottima salute, grazie al regime perseguito durante gli anni e alle sue attività atletiche, e all'età di settantaquattro anni (nel 2379), era ancora un uomo sano e vigoroso. ( ) Nonostante il suo comando dell' Enterprise, Picard trovava ancora il tempo per praticare scherma, racquetball e sport ippici, di solito sul ponte ologrammi. Tuttavia, egli mostrava una netta tendenza al superlavoro, evitando le vacanze formali, e aveva riferito di attacchi di insonnia. Inoltre, Picard di solito cercava di evitare i suoi esami medici annuali, con grande disappunto della dottoressa Crusher. ( ) Quando era molto giovane, gli venne diagnosticata la sindrome di Shalaft, un raro difetto congenito che lo rese ipersensibile ad ogni tipo di suono. La sua condizione venne curata, ma il suo udito era ancora molto acuto. Quando era un guardiamarina, Picard poteva avvertire sottigliezze così lievi come un disallineamento di soli tre micron rilevato dai sensori di torsione di una nave stellare. ( ; ) Picard perse i capelli negli anni 2350, sebbene fosse noto che aveva avuto la testa rasata per qualche tempo quando era studente all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare. ( ; ) , nel quale si chiedeva cosa fosse successo ai capelli di Picard, suggerisce che egli in effetti aveva i capelli quando si incontrarono. Picard inoltre, aveva una sottile capigliatura castana quando viene ricordato da Beverly Crusher in . Tuttavia, sia Shinzon che la foto di un giovane Picard, erano chiaramente rasati (con una visibile ombra di peluria). Nel caso di Shinzon, dato che Tom Hardy apparentemente non era un calvo naturale, questa poteva essere stata una svista da parte dei truccatori.}} A causa di una ferita quasi fatale che attraversò il suo cuore nel 2328, Picard subì un delicato intervento chirurgico per l'impianto di un organo cardiaco artificiale per salvargli la vita. L'unità necessitò di una sostituzione per un malfunzionamento nel 2365, con la supervisione presso la base stellare 212 della dottoressa Katherine Pulaski. Quattro anni dopo, l'unità rimase danneggiata e nuovamente sostituita in seguito ad un attacco quasi letale dei Lenariani con armi compresse a tetrioni. ( ) In seguito alla propria assimilazione da parte dei Borg nel 2366, Picard fu dichiarato ufficialmente morto come un caduto di guerra dall'ammiraglio J.P. Hanson. La dichiarazione venne annullata sei giorni dopo quando Picard fu catturato dall'equipaggio dell' Enterprise. Insieme al recupero fisico, l'invasivo incidente ebbe una forte ripercussione sulla sfera emozionale e richiese diverse settimane di sedute per ristabilirsi. Picard fu sottoposto a simili, benché meno lunghi, recuperi in seguito alla sua cattura e torture inflittegli dai Cardassiani nel 2369. ( ) Vita privata Picard coltivava diversi interessi intellettuali e attività ricreative. Egli nutriva un interesse durato tutta la vita per l'archeologia, inspirato dal suo istruttore dell'Accademia, Richard Galen, dopo aver studiato la cultura Iconiana sin dai suoi giorni da cadetto. Picard inoltre fu chiamato dal Consiglio Archeologico della Federazione come oratore principale nel 2367, a proposito dei suoi lunghi studi sulle rovine di Tagus III. Egli aveva anche un profondo amore per la letteratura terrestre, dalle opere di William Shakespeare ai romanzi gialli di Dixon Hill, e preferiva leggerli in forma testuale piuttosto che su un visore olografico. Picard aveva studiato semantica, e manteneva il suo Latino sempre allenato. Fra gli altri soggetti che affascinavano Picard vi era la fisica e la meccanica celeste. Egli si teneva sempre aggiornato con il Progetto Atlantis sulla Terra tramite le riviste specializzate. Picard era onorato per essere stato il primo a rivelare un antico Incrociatore da battaglia Promelliano, in quanto visitare un veicolo così elegante era un suo sogno ricorrente, un sogno che aveva avuto sin da bambino quando era solito costruire modellini di navi in bottiglia. ( ) Dopo la sua esperienza con la sonda Kataan, Picard iniziò a suonare il flauto Ressikano, ed era abbastanza bravo da riprodurre le opere di Mozart. Egli considerava il flauto come uno dei suoi beni più preziosi. Esso rappresentava per lui, un'intera esistenza vissuta in soli 25 minuti. Dal 2379, Picard teneva il suo flauto sulla scrivania nella sua sala tattica a bordo dell' Enterprise-E. I suoi tentativi nella pittura, tuttavia ebbero meno successo. ( ; ) Nonostante Picard fosse una persona molto riservata, egli manteneva buoni rapporti con i membri del suo staff anziano a bordo dell' Enterprise, ma si unì per la loro partita settimanale di poker solo dopo sette anni. ( ) Quando voleva godere dei confort domestici sull' Enterprise, Picard beveva tè Earl Grey. Egli si dilettava in scherma, equitazione e nella costruzione dei suoi modelli in scala di vari vascelli della Flotta Stellare. Fra i suoi avversari nei combattimenti con l'arma bianca, vi erano il tenente Dean e Guinan, che Picard addestrò in questo sport. Lei inizialmente perse una delle sue prime partite, e disse che pensava che questo sport non le piacesse. Picard replicò che lo aveva apprezzato meglio due settimane prima, quando lei lo "tocco" per ben due volte. ( ) Picard prendeva tempo per rilassarsi in maniera estensiva, solo in rare occasioni. Nel 2366, diversi membri del suo equipaggio lo persuasero ad andare in vacanza su Risa. Nonostante le sue intenzioni di passare il tempo esclusivamente per rilassarsi sotto il sole e leggere un buon libro, egli finì per essere coinvolto in una caccia al tesoro alla ricerca del Tox Uthat, un manufatto proveniente dal futuro. ( ) Filosoficamente, Picard vedeva la vita e lo morte come qualcosa di più che due scelte di vita eterna o di un esistenza momentanea. Infatti, egli riteneva che ci fosse ancora un altro concetto che andava oltre l'umana comprensione, a causa della meravigliosa complessità e della precisione dei meccanismi che regolano l'universo. Nel 2364, affrontando Q, Picard citò Shakespeare: " " All'interruzione di Q che sicuramente non vedeva così la sua specie, Picard rispose di credere che l'umanità un giorno diventerà tale. Secondo il parere di Picard, l'ingegneria genetica con la sua predeterminazione spogliava l'umanità dal fattore ignoto che rende la vita degna di essere vissuta. ( ) Relazioni personali Famiglia Picard sosteneva che era in grado di ricostruire le radici della sua famiglia nell'Europa occidentale, fino ai tempi di Carlo Magno, nell'ottavo secolo. Egli "non era mai stato un uomo da famiglia", e si sentiva a disagio per la presenza di bambini a bordo della Enterprise. Il figlio orfano del tenente Marla Aster, sollevò nuovamente la sua preoccupazione riguardo il contingente familiare civile della nave, nonostante le sue difficoltà con i bambini si dissiparono dopo che rimase bloccato in un turboascensore con tre giovani durante una crisi con un filamento quantico. La sua reazione iniziale alla famiglia si rifletteva anche negli attriti con suo padre, e in seguito con il suo fratello maggiore, altre ad aver abbandonato gli affari di famiglia. Dopo l'improvvisa morte accidentale di suo fratello Robert e di suo nipote René, la questione della sua discendenza e la mancanza di prole di Picard, provocò un breve ma sostenuto periodo di depressione. ( ; ) Nel 2370, DaiMon Bok minacciò di uccidere Jason Vigo, sostenendo che Jason era il figlio di Picard. Venne presto accertato che Jason in realtà non era il figlio di Picard. Come regalo di addio, Picard gli regalò un manufatto archeologico di notevole valore affettivo. ( ) Relazioni sentimentali Quando l'ambasciatore Lwaxana Troi visitò la nel 2365, era appena entrata nel suo ciclo betazoide, e così rivolgeva le sue attenzioni verso i membri dell'equipaggio di sesso maschile come potenziali compagni, fra i quali vi era anche Picard. Annunciò il suo "matrimonio" con William Riker sulla plancia dell' Enterprise poco tempo prima di passare a Picard. Dopo una cena intima con l'ambasciatore, Picard si rifugiò sul ponte ologrammi in una rappresentazione di Dixon Hill. Da allora, Lwaxana continuò a flirtare importunando Picard, durante tutte le sue future visite sull' Enterprise. In una di queste occasioni, Picard finse di essere innamorato di Lwaxana allo scopo di salvare la figlia dell'ambasciatore, Deanna Troi, e Riker dalla cattura da parte dei Ferengi. Lwaxana rimase colpita dalla sua interpretazione della poesia shakespeariana. ( ) Picard ha avuto una relazione con un' "avventuriera" chiamata Vash, che aveva avuto trascorsi criminali poco chiari. Si conobbero inizialmente quando Picard l'aiutò a ritrovare un raro manufatto. Durante il corso della loro avventura, i due svilupparono una relazione più intima. Vash in seguito ritornò sull' Enterprise come parte di una squadra di consulenza archeologica, e si irritò quando scoprì che Picard non aveva mai detto ai suoi amici della loro relazione. Nello stesso momento, Q apparve sulla nave, e per ricambiare l'aiuto di Picard che lo riportò indietro nel Q Continuum, creò un mondo fantastico ispirato a Robin Hood, nel quale Picard (Robin) doveva salvare Vash (Lady Marian). Alla fine, Vash e Picard si lasciarono da buoni amici, in quanto lei decise di viaggiare nell'universo con Q. In seguito riapparve un'ultima volta su Deep Space 9, dopo essere stata abbandonata senza tanti complimenti dal suo ex-"partner" Q. ( ; ) Nel 2368, quando fece da mediatore per i negoziati fra i pianeti in guerra Krios e Valt Minor, Picard incontrò Kamala, un metamorfo empatico inteso come un omaggio per il cancelliere Valtese Alrik. A causa di una riemersione prematura dalla stasi, Kamala subì la propria fase "legante" prima che il matrimonio potesse essere completato. Quando le circostanze portarono Picard e Kamala sufficientemente in prossimità, lei infine instaurò un solido legame con il capitano. Tuttavia, pur essendosi adattata per essere perfettamente compatibile con Picard, Kamala scoprì che il suo senso del dovere richiedeva di procedere con il matrimonio preimpostato, piuttosto che intraprendere una relazione con Picard, il quale rimase profondamente influenzato da Kamala, come dimostrarono le sue reazioni all'indagine svolta dall'ambasciatore Briam riguardo l'esperienza. ( ) Nel 2369, il tenente comandante Nella Daren giunse a bordo dell' Enterprise per assumere sulla nave il comando del dipartimento di cartografia stellare. Nel suo nuovo ruolo, fu molto esplicita nelle richieste di risorse della nave per sostenere le sue ricerche nel campo. Poco dopo il suo arrivo a bordo, lei e Picard si incontrarono. L'amicizia formatasi velocemente era basata sulla loro passione condivisa per la musica. Daren accompagnò il capitano con un piano portatile mentre lui suonava il flauto Ressikano. La loro amicizia presto sbocciò in amore. L'equipaggio reagì in modi differenti alla relazione fra Picard e Daren: Deanna Troi era felice per Picard e gli diede la sua benedizione; Beverly Crusher sembrava essere gelosa e Riker pensava che Daren avrebbe richiesto un trattamento speciale in quanto "fidanzata" del capitano. dove Leonard McCoy afferma che "non ci sono regole in amore", le relazioni romantiche fra ufficiali dello stesso comando sembrerebbero essere consentite.}} Quando una tempesta di fuoco minacciò l'avamposto della Federazione Bersallis III, Daren suggerì un piano per schermare l'avamposto contro il calore mentre l' Enterprise evacuava i coloni. Otto membri dell'equipaggio persero la vita, ma Daren sopravvisse. In seguito, diventò evidente a Picard e a Daren che sarebbe stato estremamente difficile continuare la loro relazione durante il loro servizio sulla stessa nave, quindi Daren chiese il trasferimento. Quando si salutarono, promisero di continuare a vedersi, ma sapevano che la loro relazione non sarebbe stata più la stessa. ( ) Nel 2375, Picard sviluppò una breve, sebbene intima relazione con una donna Ba'ku chiamata Anij, mentre stava proteggendo il suo pianeta d'origine dalla minaccia combinata della Flotta Stellare e i Son'a. Anij, nonostante avesse oltre 300 anni, sembrava come una donna sulla trentina. A dispetto della loro intimità, Picard ritornò sull' Enterprise dopo che il previsto trasferimento dei Ba'ku fu scongiurato. Poco prima di partire, Picard disse di avere ancora 318 giorni di ferie da smaltire, e pensava di usarli presto. ( ) Beverly Crusher Beverly Crusher e Picard mantennero una stretta amicizia durante la loro permanenza sulla Enterprise-D, condividendo spesso la prima colazione insieme. Crusher era solita tentare il capitano servendogli un nuovo ed esotico piatto, sebbene sia lei che Picard preferivano qualcosa di semplice. La loro relazione rimase principalmente ad un livello platonico, considerandosi reciprocamente come amici intimi, e dispensando l'un l'altro buoni consigli quando si trattava di decisioni difficili. Quando Crusher era angosciata dalla salute precaria di Odan mentre il simbionte si trovava nel corpo di Riker, Picard l'abbracciò, rassicurandola che sarebbe sempre stato suo amico e che sarebbe stato disposto ad aiutarla in ogni modo possibile. ( ) La rabbia di Crusher per il trattamento di Kamala, portò Picard a trascorrere del tempo con lei, apprendendo rapidamente che si stava innamorando della metamorfa. Crusher non sapeva cosa dire, ma ricambiò il sostegno emotivo ricevuto l'anno precedente. ( ) Picard tentò di far capire a Crusher che le morti di Jo'Bril e successivamente di Reyga, non erano colpa sua, e che lei non avrebbe dovuto procedere oltre con le sue indagini. Crusher era troppo sconvolta e preoccupata per comprendere le sue parole, e Picard rimase estremamente deluso quando lei infranse la Prima Direttiva ed effettuare un autopsia su Reyga. (TNG: "Sospetti") Picard sapeva che le strane decisioni di Beverly dopo l'incontro con Ronin non erano normali e l'affrontò sulla colonia di Caldos. Sebbene Crusher inizialmente oppose resistenza alle sue richieste di spiegazioni, lei si liberò dall'influenza di Ronin dopo aver attaccato Picard. ( ) Crusher e Picard provarono anche diversi momenti di coinvolgimento romantico. Una volta, sotto l'influenza dell'intossicazione Psi 2000, Crusher approcciò Picard e tentò di sedurlo sulla plancia dell' Enterprise. In seguito, Crusher sembrò speranzosa di passare un po' di tempo sola con Picard nella simulazione del ponte ologrammi di Dixon Hill, ma Picard sembrava indifferente e invitò Data e Whalen, con suo grande disappunto. Il comandante Dexter Remmick interrogò Crusher riguardo Picard verso la metà del 2364, e le domandò quali fossero i suoi veri sentimenti verso Picard. Crusher rifiutò di rispondere, sostenendo che questi erano irrilevanti per le operazioni della nave. ( ) Nel 2366, un duplicato di Picard sostituì il capitano allo scopo di apprendere elementi delle relazioni interpersonali umane. Egli invitò Crusher a cena, dove i due passarono una serata romantica, compreso il ballo. Tuttavia, una volta che il duplicato raccolse abbastanza informazioni, la congedò senza troppe cerimonie. Lei scherzosamente ritenne il vero Picard responsabile per le azioni del suo duplicato quando egli ritornò sull' Enterprise. ( ) Diverse volte, Crusher iniziò a esternare i suoi veri sentimenti nei confronti di Picard, una volta mentre erano detenuti su Rutia IV, e un'altra volta con il duplicato di Picard nell'universo creato dalla bolla di curvatura, ma fu interrotta in entrambi i casi. Entrambi inoltre mostravano qualche accenno di gelosia quando l'altro si trovava coinvolto in un'avventura, come Crusher con o Picard con Jenice Manheim e Nella Daren. ( ) Nel 2370, Picard e Crusher furono catturati sul pianeta Kesprytt, ed erano connessi tra loro da un dispositivo a onde psi allo scopo di ridurre le loro probabilità di scappare. Il dispositivo trasmetteva i loro pensieri rendendoli vicendevolmente palesi e consentendo a entrambi di conoscere i segreti più intimi. Crusher restò sveglia una notte intera per "ascoltare" i sogni di Picard, e Picard scoprì che lei aveva sempre pronto un commento pungente, sebbene imparò presto a reprimere il bisogno di dirli a voce alta. Una notte, Crusher rievocò il suo ex-marito Jack, e i sentimenti di colpa travolsero Picard. Lei infine comprese che anche lui provava una certa attrazione, ma non l'avrebbe mai perseguita in segno di rispetto per il suo amico defunto. Una volta ritornati sull' Enterprise, Picard manifestò il desiderio di approfondire la loro relazione. Tuttavia, Crusher infine decise di che non avrebbe voluto rovinare la loro amicizia o entrare in un conflitto di interessi, scegliendo di restare solo buoni amici. ( ) In un ignoto, futuro alternativo, Picard e Crusher erano sposati, ma si erano separati. La dottoressa Beverly Picard accettò di portare Picard presso la Zona Neutrale Romulana a bordo della , un vascello medico di sul quale lei era al comando. Nel presente di quel tempo, essi condivisero un tenero bacio. ( ) . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion)}} Guinan Guinan e Picard condivisero un lungo amichevole rapporto, che secondo lei andava "oltre l'amicizia e oltre la famiglia". ( ) Guinan, inoltre, una volta disse a Geordi La Forge che lei era attratta dagli uomini calvi. ( ) In cambio, Picard una volta osservò che Guinan era "davvero selettiva su chi definiva amico." ( ) Nel 2365, i diritti di Data come individuo, furono messi in discussione quando l'esperto di cibernetica, il comandante Bruce Maddox voleva disassemblare l'androide per studiarlo. Picard contestò le pretese di Maddox dinanzi al giudice locale. Quando l'udienza volgeva al termine, Picard confidò a Guinan di temere che stava perdendo il caso. Guinan gli chiese cosa avrebbe guadagnato Maddox in caso di vittoria, nello smontare e rimontare Data, e Picard rispose che sarebbe riuscito a costruire molti altri androidi. Egli ricordò le parole di Guinan riguardo le implicazioni future di una decisione presa oggi, e così Picard pensò che se fosse stato stabilito che Data fosse in effetti proprietà della Flotta Stellare, tutti i futuri androidi avrebbero avuto lo stesso destino. Guinan notò che vi era un antica parola per definire ciò: schiavitù. Infine, Picard vinse il caso di Data argomentando che un intera stirpe di "Data" sarebbe stata sfruttata come schiavi, in maniera rigorosamente contraria ai principi della Federazione. ( ) Nel 2367, Guinan interpretò il ruolo di Gloria in uno dei romanzi olografici di Picard su Dixon Hill. Lei, tuttavia, non rimase molto impressionata dal programma. ( ) Oltre ad unirsi con Picard sul ponte ologrammi, occasionalmente giocavano a scacchi, e Guinan era anche stata allenata da Picard nella scherma durante il 2368, iniziando quando necessitò di esercitarsi per rinforzare il suo braccio. Poco prima del loro incontro sportivo, l' Enterprise aveva accolto a bordo un drone Borg, chiamato in seguito Hugh. Sebbene Guinan inizialmente contestò la decisione di Picard per averlo fatto, La Forge la convinse a parlare con l'ex-drone. Questo non le riuscì, ma riconobbe che questo Borg stava sviluppando una certa personalità, diventando un individuo. Quando si decise a conversare con Hugh, convinse anche Picard a parlargli. ( ) William T. Riker Quando scelse un primo ufficiale prima del lancio della Enterprise-D nel 2363, Picard consultò le schede di un discreto numero di candidati per quel posto. Egli infine si imbatté su quella di William T. Riker. Picard vide un profilo brillante pieno di statistiche che non dicevano nulla riguardo a che tipo di ufficiale Riker fosse, in realtà. Picard stava per passare al candidato successivo, ma si fermò quando vide una nota nella scheda di Riker inerente un incidente avvenuto a bordo della nel quale Riker rifiutò di concedere al capitano Robert DeSoto di essere teletrasportato su Altair III. Picard rimase colpito dalla fatto che Riker metteva in discussione l'autorità del capitano se lo riteneva necessario, anteponendo la sicurezza del capitano e dell'equipaggio davanti alla sua stessa carriera. Questo fu il fattore principale nella selezione di Picard della candidatura di Riker come suo primo ufficiale – Picard voleva un ufficiale che non avrebbe temuto di affrontarlo, preoccupato più della sicurezza della nave e della missione piuttosto che la sua personale carriera. ( ) Picard fu molto freddo verso Riker durante il loro primo incontro, e gli ordinò di manovrare manualmente la ricongiunzione con la sezione a disco per provare le sue abilità. Quando effettuò l'attracco abilmente e con grande perizia, Picard accolse formalmente Riker, chiedendo che il suo nuovo primo ufficiale si assicuri di evitare che Picard faccia brutte figure di fronte ai molti bambini che vivevano a bordo della nave. Un anno dopo, Picard pensò che non avesse fatto proprio un buon lavoro nel congratularsi con Riker, quindi lo rifece, questa volta chiarendo maggiormente i suoi sentimenti. ( ) Alla fine, Riker e Picard diventarono buoni amici. Con le migliori intenzioni, Riker suggerì a Picard di concedersi una vacanza su Risa nel 2366, chiedendogli di tornare con un horga'hn. Picard, inconsapevole del significato simbolico della statuetta, ne prese una con sé dopo averla comprata per Riker, facendolo apparire come se fosse alla ricerca del jamaharon. ( ) L'unica volta che Riker e Picard ebbero un acceso diverbio di fronte all'equipaggio dell' Enterprise fu nel 2366 mentre erano sotto l'influenza delle emozioni proiettate dall'ambasciatore Sarek, che soffriva della Sindrome di Bendii. ( ) Picard cercò di consigliare Riker quando gli venne offerto il comando della nel 2366, ricordandogli che l' Enterprise avrebbe continuato anche senza la sua presenza e che ufficiali come Shelby erano proprio come lui prima di imparare le nozioni necessarie per il comando di una nave stellare. Anche Riker andò da Picard per informarlo quando Worf cercò il suo aiuto con lo hegh'bat e quando affrontò la decisione che implicava Soren. ( ) Nei primi mesi del 2369, alcuni membri dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise, compreso Picard, vennero trasformati in dodicenni a causa degli effetti di un campo di inversione molecolare. Sfortunatamente, un gruppo di Ferengi sequestrò l' Enterprise proprio in quel momento. Credendolo un ragazzino, Picard fu confinato in una classe a bordo della nave mentre Riker era trattenuto in sala osservazioni. Picard simulando una crisi nervosa chiese di vedere suo "padre", Riker. Fingendo di essere padre e figlio, Picard tentò l'espediente di dare un messaggio suggestivo a Riker, richiedendo l'accesso al computer principale dell' Enterprise dalla classe. Picard, insieme agli altri membri dell' Enterprise nelle sue condizioni, riuscirono a pianificare un progetto per riprendere il controllo della nave dai Ferengi. ( ) Durante l'incidente della ''Pegasus'' del 2370, Picard tentò di indagare sulle circostanze della scomparsa della nave. Dopo diversi vicoli ciechi a causa dell'inaccessibilità di gran parte delle informazioni, dovette ricorrere a molti favori da parte del Comando della Flotta Stellare per poter dare uno sguardo ai risultati della squadra che aveva indagato sulla perdita della Pegasus. Riker non avrebbe divulgato altre informazioni sotto gli ordini dell'ammiraglio Erik Pressman, e Picard con riluttanza continuò nella ricerca. Egli chiarì a Riker che sperava ancora che ponesse la sicurezza dell' Enterprise come priorità assoluta, e se Picard avesse scoperto che così non era, egli avrebbe rivalutato la fiducia riposta su Riker. Dopo che la crisi si risolse, Picard visitò Riker nella sua cella e lo riportò ai suoi doveri a bordo dell' Enterprise, comprendendo gli errori di Will del passato e rimanendo soddisfatto per aver preso le giuste decisioni nel presente. ( ) Picard si prestò come testimone per il matrimonio di Riker con Deanna Troi nel 2379. Egli fece un brindisi in onore di Riker, definendolo come suo "fidato braccio destro" e lamentando la perdita di un suo ottimo primo ufficiale. ( ) Data Dal 2364 al 2371, il tenente comandante Data fu nominato capo delle operazioni quando prestò servizio a bordo della USS Enterprise-D, e capo operazioni dal 2372 al 2379 a bordo della USS Enterprise-E. Data considerava Picard come una sorta di figura paterna per tutto il suo servizio sotto il capitano, attingendo ai suoi consigli in numerose occasioni nel suo sforzo per diventare più umano. Picard dispensava sempre i suoi consigli ogni volta che gli era possibile. In seguito alla morte di Natasha Yar nel 2364, Data rimase confuso sulla sua dipartita, non per il pensiero di Tasha, ma piuttosto a come si sarebbe sentito per la sua assenza, pensando che disattendesse lo scopo della sua commemorazione. Picard lo rassicurò che egli aveva compreso perfettamente quel proposito. ( ) Nel 2365, l'esistenza di Data fu minacciata quando il comandante Bruce Maddox voleva disassemblare e studiare Data per acquisire una migliore comprensione di come funzionava il suo cervello positronico. Data rifiutò di sottoporsi alla procedura di Maddox, ritenendo fallaci le sue ricerche, ma Maddox sostenne che Data era proprietà della Flotta Stellare, pertanto non era un essere senziente e come risultato non aveva altra scelta che sottoporsi alla procedura. Il capitano Phillipa Louvois sosteneva le pretese di Maddox, e Picard intervenne mettendo in discussione i loro ragionamenti, sostenendo che Data era a tutti gli effetti un essere senziente e meritava la libertà di prendere le proprie decisioni. Egli inoltre disse che Data rappresentava un'intera specie e che la sua costrizione nel sottomettersi alla procedura di Maddox equivaleva alla schiavitù – una pratica rigorosamente contraria alla legge della Federazione. Infine, Louvois si schierò con il punto di vista di Picard e accordò che Data, androide o meno, era davvero senziente e aveva gli stessi diritti di ogni altro ufficiale della Flotta Stellare. ( ) Nel 2367, la solida fiducia di Picard nei confronti di Data fu messa alla prova quando egli rifiutò di cooperare pienamente alle indagini inerenti una serie di eventi che accaddero in un intervallo di tempo di 24 ore, sebbene Data sostenesse che il tempo trascorso era di soli 30 secondi. L'intransigenza di Data minacciò di concludere prematuramente la sua carriera nella Flotta Stellare e anche la sua stessa esistenza, ma fu rivelato in seguito che lo stesso Picard era responsabile dell'insolito comportamento di Data dopo un incontro con i Paxani in un sistema stellare di tipo T-Tauri. ( ) Durante la Guerra Civile Klingon, la Federazione effettuò un intervento indiretto con un assedio di vascelli della Flotta Stellare posizionati nella formazione adatta per l'utilizzo della pionieristica rete di rilevamento tachionica nel tentativo di esporre il sostegno dei Romulani per il Casato di Duras. Picard assegnò tutti i suoi ufficiali esperti a bordo di altre navi, eccetto Data. Data domandò a Picard per quale motivo egli non era stato assegnato al comando di un vascello, considerando che vi era una grave mancanza di ufficiali anziani disponibili per la missione, chiedendo se egli pensava se il suo stato di androide lo rendesse inadatto al comando. Picard, lievemente imbarazzato dalla domanda di Data, gli concesse il comando della . Durante l'assedio, Data disobbedì agli ordini diretti di Picard, tuttavia riuscì a esporre il coinvolgimento dei Romulani nella guerra civile. In seguito Data desiderava sottoporre se stesso ad una azione disciplinare per il suo comportamento, Picard invece lo elogiò per non aver rispettato i suoi ordini, confermando la sua convinzione che troppe tragedie nel corso della storia erano riconducibili direttamente all'esecuzione letterale degli ordini, anziché valutare indipendentemente la situazione, con le parole: "Signor Data: ben fatto." ( ) Nel 2369, Data rifiutò di consentire ad un gruppo di exocomp di sacrificarsi allo scopo di salvare le vite di Picard e di Geordi La Forge, che erano intrappolati a bordo della stazione spaziale del Progetto Sorgente di Particelle, credendoli senzienti e quindi in grado di prendere le proprie decisioni. Dopo aver accettato il compromesso suggerito dal comandante William Riker, gli exocomp vennero rilasciati e riuscirono a salvare Picard e La Forge. Picard comprese il dilemma affrontato da Data, allo stesso modo in cui egli aveva difeso i diritti di Data solo un paio di anni prima, ma questa volta gli exocomp non disponevano di avvocati e Data si sentiva in dovere di agire per loro conto. Picard considerò le azioni di Data come la decisione più "Umana" che egli avesse mai preso. ( ) Nello stesso anno, in seguito a un incidente in sala macchine che attivò un programma dormiente nel suo cervello positronico, Data chiese consigli a diversi ufficiali, compreso Picard, sulle sue "visioni". Picard era incuriosito dal perché Data stava studiando migliaia di culture diverse per interpretare le sue visioni. Data disse che egli non disponeva di una cultura propria, ma Picard gli rispose che in realtà ce l'aveva – una cultura basata sulla sua individualità e la sua validità non era inferiore a quella di miliardi di individui. Picard suggerì che Data doveva considerare cosa significassero le visioni per lui, anziché per le altre persone. ( ) Dopo che un malfunzionamento fuse il chip emozionale con la rete positronica di Data nel 2371, egli si sentiva colpevole per non aver salvato La Forge dal rapimento da parte di Tolian Soran a bordo dell'Osservatorio Amargosa. Sopraffatto dalle emozioni, Data richiese di essere disattivato fino a quando il chip non sia stato rimosso. Benché Picard provasse affetto per Data, gli disse che quella parte di emozioni era integrata nella vita di ognuno e si doveva imparare a convivere, negando a Data la sua richiesta. ( ) Nel 2373, quando l' Enterprise-E viaggiò indietro nel tempo fino all'anno 2063 sulla Terra, Picard e Data inizialmente scesero sul pianeta per osservare i danni che i Borg avevano arrecato al complesso missilistico di Zefram Cochrane nel Montana. All'interno del silo ove si trovava la Phoenix, Picard, nel toccare il missile che avrebbe fatto storia diventando il primo veicolo umano a viaggiare a curvatura, spiegò a Data che talvolta un tocco poteva rendere gli oggetti più "reali". Sospettando la presenza dei Borg a bordo dell' Enterprise, Picard e Data si teletrasportarono sulla nave. Durante il combattimento contro i Borg in prossimità della sala macchine, Data venne catturato e portato al cospetto della Regina Borg. Anziché tentare di assimilare Data però, la Regina lo rese fisicamente più umano impiantando parti di pelle umana sul suo scheletro androide. Quando sembrava ormai impossibile tenere testa ai Borg, Picard si convinse ad avviare la sequenza di auto-distruzione dell' Enterprise e ordinò a tutto l'equipaggio rimanente di evacuare la nave. Egli stesso si recò in sala macchine per cercare Data e convincere la Regina, che aveva incontrato diversi anni prima, di lasciare libero l'androide. Picard era preparato anche a prendere il posto di Data al fianco della Regina, nell'opzione di diventare un suo pari. Data, tuttavia, affermò di non desiderare di tornare indietro, anche quando la Regina gli ordinò di andarsene. Così la Regina ordinò l'assimilazione di Picard, non prima però che testimoniasse la distruzione della Phoenix per mano di Data. Data sparò una raffica di siluri quantici, ma questi mancarono il bersaglio di poco. Rapidamente subito dopo, egli infranse un contenitore di refrigerante del plasma, rilasciando un liquido capace di liquefare istantaneamente il materiale organico al solo contatto, eliminando tutti i Borg. La Regina fu uccisa, ma Picard sopravvisse. Aiutando Data a mettersi in piedi, Picard gli chiese se era mai stato tentato di unirsi alla causa dei Borg, e Data replicò che, per una frazione di secondo, alludendo al suo bacio con la Regina, fu così. Egli aggiunse che, per un androide, quel breve momento durò un eternità. ( ) Inseguito del matrimonio di Riker e Deanna Troi nel 2379, Data era confuso dai sentimenti contrastanti di Picard nei confronti della coppia – sebbene il capitano fosse felice che Will accettò la promozione al grado di capitano per prendere il comando della , e che la sua nuova moglie era in procinto di trasferirsi a bordo del Titan per assumere la posizione di consigliere della nave, Picard era anche rattristato dalla loro partenza e tentò di spiegare a Data che provare sentimenti di felicità e tristezza allo stesso tempo, era comune in queste situazioni. Al culmine della Battaglia della fessura di Bassen, Data saltò nel vuoto dello spazio dall' Enterprise-E alla Scimitar, salvando Picard grazie all'impiego di un prototipo di un'unità di trasporto di emergenza, ma sacrificò la sua stessa vita per salvare l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise facendo fuoco sul generatore di radiazioni thalaron, distruggendo così la Scimitar. Dopo la battaglia, Picard brindò con gli ufficiali anziani dell' Enterprise-E in onore del loro compagno caduto. ( ) Worf Dal 2364, il sottotenente Worf era in servizio sulla Enterprise-D come giovane ufficiale di plancia, sotto il comando di Picard. Dopo la morte del tenente Natasha Yar, egli fu promosso a primo ufficiale tattico e capo della sicurezza. ( ) Quando la Guerra civile Klingon scoppiò nel 2367, Worf si dimise dalla Flotta Stellare per combattere al fianco di Gowron contro le forze della famiglia Duras. Con l'aiuto di Picard, Worf e altri sostenitori di Gowron rivelarono l'assistenza dei Romulani per la causa di Duras. Ciò compromise il supporto per il casato di Duras, e Gowron conquistò la posizione di cancelliere. Gowron ripristinò l'onore del Casato di Mogh in segno di riconoscenza per la sua assistenza durante la guerra. Worf ritornò alla Flotta Stellare, ma fu redarguito per l'uccisione di Duras per vendetta. ( ) Worf comandò la nella battaglia contro i Borg nel settore 001, e si scontrò nella loro incursione temporale nel 2063. Tra i due si accese un aspro conflitto quando Picard definì Worf un "codardo" per non voler continuare a combattere i Borg a bordo della Enterprise-E, scatenando un Worf furioso che rispose che se fosse stato qualunque altro uomo, egli lo avrebbe ucciso all'istante, al che Picard esiliò rabbiosamente Worf fuori dalla sua plancia. Picard in seguito si scusò con Worf per i suoi inadeguati commenti, ammettendo che Worf era "l'uomo più coraggioso" che avesse mai conosciuto, e la loro amicizia ne fu consolidata. ( ) Riferimenti ad altre persone Nel 2369, dopo che Vash arrivò su Deep Space 9, Miles O'Brien raccontò a Benjamin Sisko della sua relazione con Picard. Mentre Sisko rispondeva "In qualche modo, non sembra essere il suo tipo", O'Brien pensò che fosse a causa del fatto che a Picard "piacevano le belle sfide". In seguito, quando Q portò Sisko su un ring di boxe, rimase sbalordito dopo che Sisko lo abbatté al suolo con un pugno. "Mi hai colpito... Picard non lo ha mai fatto!" ( ) Nel 2372, Worf e Miles O'Brien seduti da Quark's, ricordano quando salvarono Picard dal Collettivo Borg. ( ) Mentre era impegnata nella consultazione di ogni singola registrazione dei diari di bordo dei capitani della Flotta Stellare che avevano avuto contatti con i Borg, il capitano Kathryn Janeway citò le parole di Picard fra le tante: " " ( ) Nel 2375, il guardiamarina Nog disse che Al Lorenzo aveva un curioso interesse nel fare olo-fotografie di se stesso seduto dietro le scrivanie di capitani famosi della Flotta Stellare. Di solito si nascondeva nei loro uffici, ma la Guerra del Dominio rese questo hobby più complicato. Fra le foto della sua collezione vi era anche Lorenzo seduto dietro le scrivanie di comandanti famosi come Robert DeSoto e Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) Q citò "Jean-Luc" come seconda opzione per aiutarlo nel crescere suo figlio per la soddisfazione del Q Continuum. Egli chiese ad alta voce se non era troppo tardi per chiedere di Picard anziché di Janeway. ( ) Citazioni su Picard " " : - Ammiraglio J.P Hanson, ( ) " " : - Tasha Yar, ( ) "Jean-Luc, I never knew you were such a ''cad. I'm impressed." :- '''Q', ( ) Realtà e linee temporali alternative * Nel 2366, la emerse da una frattura temporale. La sua scomparsa dall'anno 2344 provocò la formazione di una timeline alterata, dove la Federazione stava perdendo una guerra contro l'Impero Klingon. Picard era ancora l'ufficiale al comando della USS Enterprise-D, benché fosse più temprato a causa degli orrori della guerra. Su consiglio di Guinan, Picard decise di inviare l' Enterprise-C indietro nel passato. Dopo che il capitano Rachel Garrett fu ucciso durante un attacco Klingon, Picard consentì a Richard Castillo di assumere il comando e riportare l' Enterprise-C nel 2344. ( ) * In una linea temporale alternativa creata da Q, Picard ebbe una seconda occasione per allontanarsi dal luogo del suo scontro con il Nausicaano che lo ferì gravemente al cuore, costringendolo a subire un intervento di sostituzione bionica. Quando ritornò al presente, Picard era un semplice tenente junior grade, con Worf come suo supervisore. Questo era causato dal fatto che la sua esperienza di premorte rese il giovane Picard conscio di quanto fragile fosse la vita e quanto importante possa essere, di fatto rendendolo ancora più determinato nel lasciare il suo segno nell'universo e assumere i relativi rischi; in questa realtà alternativa invece, tutto ciò che Picard apprese dall'incidente era di giocare sul sicuro e non prendere mai rischi. Picard convinse Q di consentirgli di correggere i danni alla sua linea temporale e ritornare così alla sua realtà (sebbene non sia mai stato confermato se questi eventi sono realmente accaduti oppure se siano stati solo un allucinazione di un moribondo). ( ) * Nel 2370, il tenente Worf attraversò inconsapevolmente una fessura quantica che iniziò a farlo spostare tra numerose realtà quantiche. In molti universi, Picard era ancora capitano della Enterprise e presenziò ad una festa di compleanno a sorpresa per Worf, anche se poco prima sembrava dover prendere servizio sulla plancia. Il passaggio ad altri universi continua fino ad uno in cui William Riker era il capitano dopo che Picard fu dichiarato disperso nell'incontro con i Borg del 2367. In un'altra realtà, i Borg avevano invaso la Federazione e l' Enterprise era una delle poche navi rimaste. Worf infine ritornò alla sua realtà quantica originale e la fessura venne richiusa. ( ) * In un 2370 alternativo, la dottoressa Crusher diagnosticò a Picard la Sindrome Irumodica, costringendola a riconsiderare la sua relazione con lui, e ribaltò la sua precedente decisione di rimanere solo amici. Questi eventi vennero sradicati dalla timeline in seguito al collasso dell'anomalia, e non è noto se siano traspirati nella "vera" timeline. In un ignoto, futuro arco temporale alternativo, Picard si ritrovò nel vigneto della sua famiglia con Geordi La Forge. Picard contattò Riker, al momento un ammiraglio e ufficiale comandante della base stellare 247, per chiedere aiuto nelle sue indagini sull'anomalia, ma Riker rifiutò di concedergli il passaggio nella Zona Neutrale, pensando che Picard affetto dalla sua malattia, delirasse. In seguito, Picard convinse la sua ex-moglie, Beverly Picard, di portare la sua nave ospedale, la , per investigare sull'anomalia. La Pasteur venne attaccata e distrutta da una nave da battaglia Klingon, ma l' Enterprise, al comando dell'ammiraglio Riker, arrivò a recuperare l'equipaggio, liberandosi dei Klingon. Picard ancora una volta dibatté con Riker per il ritorno verso il sistema Devron, ma egli venne sedato e riportato nei suoi alloggi. Armato con nuove informazioni raccolte dagli altri due archi temporali, Picard si risvegliò e si recò a parlare con Riker e gli altri ex-ufficiali della sua Enterprise, e li convinse dell'esistenza dell'anomalia. L' Enterprise ritornò giusto in tempo per vederla sul nascere, e Riker ordinò all' Enterprise di entrare dentro l'anomalia, dove combinando un guscio di curvatura statico in concerto con le altre Enterprise, fino a farla collassare. Dopo che l'anomalia venne sigillata, le altre linee temporali si cancellarono, e solo Picard conservò i ricordi degli eventi accaduti. Egli raccontò al suo staff di queste sue esperienze nel futuro, nella speranza di evitare eventuali conflitti come quello tra Worf e Riker in seguito alla morte di Deanna Troi a cui aveva assistito "altrove". ( ) * Picard rimase per un breve periodo intrappolato nel Nexus durante una missione per fermare uno scienziato rinnegato El-Auriano, il dottor Tolian Soran, che intendeva distruggere il sistema Veridiano. Nel mondo perfetto del Nexus, suo nipote René (che era recentemente morto in un incendio) era ancora vivo, ed egli aveva una moglie e quattro bambini. Tuttavia, realizzando che si trattava di una vita illusoria, egli rifiutò la realtà offertagli, e lasciò il Nexus per sconfiggere Soran con l'aiuto del capitano James T. Kirk. ( ) Ologrammi *Nella frenesia della propria dipendenza da ologrammi, Reginald Barclay creò almeno due programmi che proponevano rivisitazioni di Jean-Luc. Uno di questi ricreava la , l'altro, il Programma Barclay 15, comprendeva Picard come uno de I tre moschettieri. ( ) *Un ologramma di Jean-Luc Picard era nell'oloprogramma di Barash, questo futuro Picard ricopriva il grado di ammiraglio. ( ) Citazioni memorabili " " : - Picard ( ) " " : - a Wesley Crusher ( ) " " : - Dopo essere stato assimilato dai Borg ( ) " " : - Citando il giudice Aaron Satie ( ) " " : - A Gul Madred, mentre Picard lascia la sala di interrogazione ( ) " " : - A Riker dopo la distruzione dell' Enterprise-D ( ) " " " " : - A Lily Sloane, sulla sete di vendetta sui Borg e per non perdere la sua nave ( ) " " " " " " " " " " : - Picard e Data ( ) Frasi ricorrenti (Catchphrases) " " ("Proceda", "Lo faccia", ecc.) : - Il suo ordine per implementare e rendere effettiva un idea appena suggerita (Star Trek: The Next Generation) " " ("Attivare") : - Un altro suo famoso ordine (Star Trek: The Next Generation) " " : - Ordinando la sua bevanda preferita da un replicatore (Star Trek: The Next Generation) " " : - Il suo nome per il suo primo ufficiale, il comandante William Riker (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Cronologia ;2305 :Nasce a La Barre, Francia, sulla Terra. ;2322 :Fa domanda all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare per la prima volta, ma viene respinto. ;2323 :Viene ammesso all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare, vince la maratona dell'Accademia. ;2327 :Termina l'Accademia della Flotta Stellare, e subisce l'impianto di un cuore artificiale dopo aver combattuto contro un Nausicaano. ;2333 :Assume il comando della nave stellare . ( ) ;2345 :Ha una relazione con Miranda Vigo. ( ) ;2355 :Partecipa alla Battaglia di Maxia contro un vascello Ferengi; inventa una nuova tattica per vincere la battaglia, poi denominata come la "Manovra Picard". ( ) ;2364 :Assume il comando della ; la sua prima missione comprende un contatto con l'entità Q. ( ) ;2366 :Viene catturato dai Borg e diventa membro della Collettività Borg, partecipa all'invasione della Federazione come Locutus dei Borg; partecipa anche alla vittoria della Federazione nella Battaglia di Wolf 359. Nonostante il controllo dei Borg esercitato su di lui, Picard riesce a trasmettere informazioni all'equipaggio dell' Enterprise che consentono la sconfitta dei Borg. ( ) ;2367 :Previene un attentato dei Romulani per sovvertire l'Impero Klingon interferendo indirettamente nella Guerra Civile Klingon. ( ) ;2369 :Scopre un antico messaggio lasciato dai primi esseri umanoidi della nostra galassia. ( ) ;2370 :Sventa la seconda invasione Borg della Federazione, guidata da droni Borg sotto l'influenza dell'androide Lore. ( ) ;2371 :L' Enterprise-D viene distrutta su Veridiano III. ( ) ;2372 :Viene assegnato al comando della . ( ) ;2373 :Viaggia indietro nel tempo al 2063 per sventare un tentativo dei Borg di creare una linea temporale alternativa nella quale la Federazione non è mai stata fondata. ( ) ;2375 :Si ribella contro l'ammiraglio della Flotta Stellare Matthew Dougherty al fine di tutelare i Ba'ku. ( ) ;2379 :Viaggia verso Romulus per incontrare il Pretore Shinzon, un suo clone; uccide Shinzon durante la battaglia contro la Scimitar. ( ) Appendici Apparizioni Jean-Luc Picard in: *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (Ogni episodio, prima apparizione) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' ** *[[Film di Star Trek|Film di Star Trek]]: ** ** ** ** Retroscena * Jean-Luc Picard è stato il primo personaggio ad apparire in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Allo stesso modo, egli è stata l'ultima persona ad essere vista nell'ultimo capitolo di TNG, . * A parte le realtà alternative, Jean-Luc Picard è sempre apparso con il grado di capitano, attraverso l'intero corso di TNG e nei successivi film. Data e Beverly Crusher sono gli unici altri personaggi a conservare il grado con cui hanno cominciato. * Picard è stato interpretato da Patrick Stewart in tutte le apparizioni televisive e cinematografiche del personaggio. David Tristan Birkin ha interpretato Picard da bambino in , mentre Marcus Nash è apparso come un giovane guardiamarina in . Tom Hardy è stato visto nei panni del cadetto Picard in una fotografia in ; Hardy inoltre ha interpretato il clone di Picard, Shinzon, nello stesso film. * Il personaggio di Jean-Luc Picard è stato ideato da Gene Roddenberry ispirandosi al dottor , uno scienziato svizzero, pilota di aerostati d'alta quota e membro di una famiglia di noti esploratori. Mentre non vi è alcuna fonte ufficiale per il nome Picard, il personaggio occasionalmente allude ai suoi "famosi antenati" – presumibilmente Jean, , e . * interessante notare che un "Picard" è un termine del sedicesimo e diciassettesimo secolo per qualcuno con una mentalità da indagatore (derivato dal luogo natale di , sito nella regione francese di Picardy o Picardie). Con il suo interesse per lo sviluppo dell'umanesimo, è probabile che Roddenberry lo conoscesse. Certamente è una descrizione che ben si adatta al personaggio di Jean-Luc, così come il suo stesso nome. * Il bando originale del casting inviato agli agenti richiedeva espressamente: ::CAPT. Julien Picard – un uomo caucasico sulla cinquantina molto giovanile e in ottime condizioni fisiche. Nato a Parigi, il suo accento gallico appare quando sono stimolate profonde emozioni. Egli è sicuramente un "romantico" e crede fermamente nei concetti come onore e dovere. Il capitano Picard comanda l' ''Enterprise. Egli dovrebbe avere un accento medio-atlantico, e una parlantina ricca e sorprendente.'' * Picard è solito riassettare la sua uniforme quando si alza (con quella che scherzosamente viene definita come la "Manovra Picard", diversa dalla manovra tattica che escogitò per la prima volta con la Stargazer), esclamando "Attivare" dopo aver tracciato la rotta, e "Lo faccia" quando concorda con i consigli suggeriti da qualcuno. * Ci sono un certo numero di omaggi musicali a Picard, fra i quali il brano "Picard Song Tribute" dei DarkMateria http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXB84fpWzg8 e "Futile" di Bryan Erickson. http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00000IKVD/103-2727187-4719053?v=glance&n=5174&colid=&coliid= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqSqO438DXs * Il personaggio di Picard viene leggermente alterato rispetto all'originale manuale del marzo 1987 per gli autori e registi. In questa guida, egli era nato a Parigi, era distinto da un tocco di frasi francesi nei suoi discorsi, e pretendeva che la Francia fosse "l'unica vera civiltà" sulla Terra (reminiscenze di Pavel Chekov). Nel corso della serie, il suo personaggio diventa molto più inglese. Godeva delle opere di William Shakespeare, e non è mai stato visto leggere un autore francese. Beve tè Earl Grey, una classica bevanda inglese, così chiamata in memoria di un nobile inglese, e viene visto bere vino tre volte (una in , di nuovo in e una volta alla fine di ), una bevanda che è un luogo comune nella vita francese. Inoltre, suo nipote e suo fratello parlavano entrambi con un chiaro accento inglese. * Picard era originariamente destinato ad essere all'inizio dei suoi cinquanta anni, con un trascorso di 22 anni al comando della Stargazer; Stewart stesso era nel suo 47° anno nel 1987. La serie stabilisce un lungo buco tra la Stargazer e l' Enterprise-D; la timeline di Okuda stabilisce che aveva 59 anni nella prima stagione di TNG (quindi ne ha 74 in Star Trek Nemesis, comparati con i 62 di Stewart). * Picard ha la peculiarità di avere dialoghi sullo schermo con tre degli altri quattro principali capitani di Star Trek, più di ogni altro capitano. Picard incontra James T. Kirk nel film , Benjamin Sisko nell'episodio pilota di DS9, , e Kathryn Janeway nel film (sebbene in questo ultimo caso, la comunicazione avviene tramite un visore senza un incontro faccia a faccia). Per ora non vi è stato alcun dialogo con Jonathan Archer. * Durante un intervista con , Patrick Stewart racconta come nella sua prima conferenza stampa per The Next Generation, un reporter chiese a Gene Roddenberry come il capitano Picard potesse essere calvo, immaginando che la calvizia sarebbe sicuramente curabile nel XXIV secolo. Roddenberry rispose che "nel XXIV secolo, non importerebbe a nessuno". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXOK-ZVJMaU Apocrifo * Nel futuro alternativo dei romanzi della serie DS9 Millennium, Picard è il capitano della . Egli prese il guardiamarina Nog sotto la sua protezione dopo che Nog venne assegnato sulla Enterprise. In data stellare 52145.7, Picard tentò di intercettare una nave da guerra del Dominio che trasportava Weyoun. Tuttavia, Weyoun fuggì nel tunnel spaziale dei Pah-wraith. Nel 2381, l' Enterprise venne distrutta nella Battaglia di Rigel VII. Secondo Thomas Riker, venne ricevuta una chiamata della Flotta Stellare, dopo che Picard perse la sua terza nave (la Stargazer, , e l' Enterprise-E), ma il caso fu archiviato e Picard fu assegnato al comando della Enterprise-F nel 2383, descritta come la "prima della sua classe". Nel 2385, Picard accettò una promozione al grado di ammiraglio, e William Riker ricevette il comando della Enterprise. Quando la Terra venne distrutta dai Grigari, Picard sopravvisse. Nel 2399, Picard fu colpito dalla Sindrome Irumodica, e occasionalmente faceva cose come non parlare con nessuno (sebbene affermasse di parlare con Q), o scambiare altri ufficiali per il suo vecchio equipaggio (per esempio, egli chiamò Nog "Will" e Jake "Geordi"). È implicito che egli sposò Beverly Crusher, come commentò con Julian Bashir che, fra Bashir e Leonard McCoy, egli era sempre preoccupato che sua moglie lo avrebbe lasciato per uno dei suoi eroi. Picard condusse una task force per costruire una nave temporale nota come la USS Phoenix per tentare di annullare la timeline. Tuttavia la Phoenix venne distrutta prima che potesse compiere la sua missione, ma Picard, Nog e Vash viaggiarono indietro nel tempo venticinquemila anni, dove diventarono tre mistici Bajoriani che scrivevano profezie degli eventi di cui erano stati testimoni; è anche implicito che Vash e l'anziano Picard erano sposati. L'intera timeline venne in seguito ripristinata grazie alle azioni di Benjamin Sisko. * Picard ha fatto un cameo nella serie animata di Seth MacFarlane, Family Guy. Egli chiese al comandante Riker se avrebbe riso nel caso in cui Picard dicesse che la fronte di Worf sembrava un sedere. Quando Riker decise di ridere, Picard disse "la testa del comandante Worf sembra un sedere!" abbastanza forte da farsi sentire su tutta la plancia, spingendo tutti i presente a ridere. Quando Worf ribatté che Picard e Riker potevano entrambi succhiare le sue creste, Picard gli rispose, "Oh, un po' di senso dell'umorismo, Rocky Dennis!" :Picard, Riker e Worf sono tutti stati doppiati da Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes e Michael Dorn, rispettivamente, per questo episodio. In una scena tagliata, Picard si volta verso Troi e chiede se può sentire qualche presenza aliena. Viene così fuori che tutto ciò che lei può sentire è un uomo che indossa aggeggi fetish in piedi su di lei, al che Picard diventa molto nervoso e agitato, fuggendo infine dalla plancia. * Il romanzo Death in Winter di Michael Jan Friedman vede Picard iniziare una relazione romantica con il dottor Beverly Crusher dopo averla salvata da un pianeta sotto il controllo dei Romulani. Un romanzo successivo, Greater than the Sum, di Christopher Bennett, li vede sposati e in attesa di un bambino. Doppiaggio italiano Picard è stato doppiato nella versione italiana da Alessandro Rossi per tutto il corso della serie TNG e nei film successivi. Vedi anche *Galen *Dixon Hill *Locutus dei Borg *Jean-Luc Picard (impostore) Collegamenti esterni * * * Categoria:Umani Categoria:Famiglia Picard Categoria:Atleti Categoria:Scienziati Categoria:Personale della Flotta Stellare Categoria:Personale della Flotta Stellare decorato Categoria:Capitani della Flotta Stellare Categoria:Personale della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Categoria:Ambasciatori Categoria:Personale della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Categoria:Ex droni Borg ca:Jean-Luc Picard bg:Жан-Люк Пикар cs:Jean-Luc Picard de:Jean-Luc Picard en:Jean-Luc Picard es:Jean-Luc Picard fr:Jean-Luc Picard ja:ジャン＝リュック・ピカード nl:Jean-Luc Picard pl:Jean-Luc Picard pt:Jean-Luc Picard ru:Жан-Люк Пикард sr:Жан Лук Пикард sv:Jean-Luc Picard